


Love Starts Young // Pidgance/Plance Story

by MaddyDragneel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyDragneel/pseuds/MaddyDragneel
Summary: Lance is relaxing when he hears a young girl talking about rockets to her older brother. He instantly fell in love with the girl, but the only problem is he has no clue who she is. This girl is the reason he became a pilot in the Garrison. What happens when the same girl is also in the Garrison but not as a girl? What will happen when this same girl becomes his best friend and he doesn't even know?





	1. Pilot

**Lance’s POV:**

The cool breeze kissed my cheeks as I sat looking at the water. Somehow the water made everything feel better. “Man, I wish Veronica would leave me alone about having a girlfriend.” I grumbled. I closed my eyes and listened to the flowing water. “But I want to go to the rocket place!” I heard a girl’s voice behind me. I open one eye to see a girl about my age standing beside a boy a few years older. The girl frowned and crossed her arms, “You promised we would see the new rockets!” The boy smiled, “Alright Katie.” They walked off and the girl had a cute smile on her face. _Did I just think the girl’s smile was cute!?_ I smacked myself on the face, _I don’t even know her!_ I stared at her as she walked off with the boy, I felt my face get hot. **“I think I am in love.”**

 

_ **6 Years Later** _

 

I opened my locker and about twenty love letters fell out. “Dude, calm down with the notes.” I turned to see Hunk smiling. I smiled, “It’s hard being beautiful.”  Hunk laughed, “I’d hardly call it that.” I rolled my eyes and shoved my books in my locker, “Hey, did you see the sign up sheet for that Garrison place?” Hunk nodded, “I saw you signed BOTH of us up.” I smirked, “Sorry but you know I’m scared to go alone plus you love space as well.” He patted me on the back, “This is gonna be a lot of work to get in so you better be ready.”

 

_ **The Next Day** _

 

I walked into the library to find some books on engineering. I ran my fingers down the books and stopped on engineering. As I look for the right book, I looked over and saw a girl sitting and reading something about space. She wore a green alien shirt with overalls. She looked over and our eyes met, her eyes widened and a blush appeared on her face. She quickly glanced down at her book. I continued staring in amazement, _Is that the girl from 6 years ago!?_ _There’s no way. This is the girl who made me love space so much._ I quickly grabbed my books and checked them out and ran to Hunk’s house.

 

_ **That Night** _

 

I laid down on the roof of my house and stared out at the stars.  _ I wonder if that girl is looking at the stars right now too? _

I smacked my face, “No thinking about her, Lance!”

I stared at one of the bright stars, _ someday I will be out there and seeing them closer.  _ I smiled at myself and fell asleep looking at the stars.

 

 

_** Maybe one day I’ll marry that girl too... ** _

* * *

** AUTHOR'S NOTES **

 

Sorry about the short chapter~! I really wanted to post this after I thought of it~! Anyway hope you enjoyed, see you next chapter!


	2. System Error

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this is from the first episode to set up next chapter.

Chapter 2 : SYSTEM ERROR

 

**PIDGE’S POV:**

 

“Who the heck is Pidge Gunderson?” A boy said in front of me. I gulped, “I am.” He and his friend turned around and looked at me. I walked over to them. “My name is Lance and this is Hunk,” the tall one said and pointed to the other one while saying Hunk. “I guess we are teammates, huh?” Lance smiled at me. I scoffed, “Yeah I guess.” I looked around Lance at the General trying to listen in what he was saying but Lance had other plans. “How about we have a sleepover thing in my room tonight?” Lance smirked, “Yeah sure whatever,” I said not caring. “Great!” Lance took my phone out of my pocket and added me to a group chat. I grabbed my phone afterwards and walked away to my room. I sat on my bed, “If Lance would have been quiet I would have heard the General.” I groaned and grabbed my computer.

 

_ **That Night** _

 

I knocked on Lances door after getting about a hundred texts. He opened the door and let me in, “Took you long enough.” I groaned and sat on his bed. Hunk sat on the other bed – which is his bed since him and Lance are roommates – eating popcorn. Lance smiled at me and hunk, “Okay so let’s talk about girls.” I froze, this is going to be weird. Lance sat down beside me and started talking, “I fell in love with this girl who’s name I want to keep secret and I don’t know what to do.” I sighed, “Tell her duh.” Lance looked at me in fear, “But I don’t know her at all, I saw her when I was 10 and then a few days ago.” Hunk spoke up, “Is this the girl you told me about when we were 10, who you randomly saw and instantly fell in love?” Lance nodded, “All I know about her is she loves space and then her name.” I shrugged, “I’ve never fell in love so I don’t know what to tell you.” Which was a lie, I have but I was younger and I hardly remember the dude. I also can’t mention it was a dude or they would freak out. “Anyway I should go to bed goodnight.” I said as I walked to the door and left.

 

_**I walked over to the swing set and sat down. I began reading my book, listening to the flowing water. In the corner of my eye I saw two boys about my age walking around talking. One of the was very tall for a 14 year old. I am guessing they are 14 like me since they look about it. “I’m telling you, if I can create a program that ciphers bioluminescent patterns then we could figure out alien talk better!” I smiled, he must be just learning this stuff. Bioluminescent patterns are hard to cipher in general, it would take a team of high-class people to cipher it. But it’s cute he’s trying. Wait did I call a guy cute!?** _

 

I woke up startled, I looked at the clock **12:00 am**. I sighed, _why am I having that dream?_

 

_ **The Next Day** _

 

I walked out of the simulation frowning. “Can anyone tell me what they did wrong!?” General Iverson yelled. I heard someone say, “The engineer puked in the main gearbox.” Iverson sighed, “Yes. As everyone knows, vomit is _not_ an approved lubricant for engine systems.” I bit my tongue to hold back from exploding. Iverson looked at me and my teammates, “Galaxy Garrison exists to turn young cadets like you into the next generation of elite astroexplorers, but these kinds of mental mistakes are exactly what cost the lives of the men on the Kerberos Mission.” I couldn’t hold back anymore. I screamed, “That’s not true, sir!” Iverson glared at me and asked, “What did you say?” Lance quickly covered my mouth, “Sorry, sir. I think he hit his head when he fell out of his chair. But point taken.” Iverson scoffed, “Lights out in five! Everyone back to their dorms, now. “

_**I will save the earth one day. When I do, I hope Iverson is there to see it.** _


	3. Chapter 3: The Mission Of Life

_**Pidge’s POV:** _

 

I walked out of my room and Allura stood crying against the wall. “Allura, is everything okay?” I asked walking towards her. “Everything is fine, Pidge.” She spoke quietly. _Somehow doubt that._ “Pidge, can you tell the others to meet me and Coran with the lions?” I nodded and went to get the others.

 

Keith sighed as we stood waiting for Allura to speak. Allura sighed, “Zarkon asked for a deal last night.” She looked up at us, “If Pidge and Lance can survive the attack of a fleet of Galras then he will leave us alone for a while.” I looked confused and spoke, “That would be easy since we have the lions.” Allura looked down, “The only condition is you can’t use the lions, only guns.” Lance blurted out, “That’s impossible!”

 

Allura dropped us off at the planet where Zarkon had his army. As soon as we go there, we got attacked by the army. We managed to find a spot to rest that the army couldn’t find us. “This sucks.” I whispered as I struggled to stay quiet. Lance groaned, “I guess one of them hit me but it’s a small hit.” I looked at his bleeding side, it was only slightly bleeding. I looked around and found something to put on the wound. Lance slept on my lap as I watched in a tiny hole the outside world. The Galra army was looking for us but we never made a sound.

 

I woke up and looked down at Lance still asleep. His wound wasn’t bleeding anymore. After a bit, Lance woke up and we fought the army again. “They keep coming!” Lance yelled as he shot three or four. I paid attention to the people around me and kept hitting them. “Pidge watch out!” I turned to Lance as I heard a gun shot. I fell to the ground and looked up as Lance was hit in the chest. My eyes widened as Lance fell on me.

 

Guns pointed at me and Lance as I cried and held Lance. **“I surrender!”** The words I never thought I would ever say came out of my mouth. Tears falling as the Galra bots turned off. I heard Zarkon’s voice, “I knew you were too weak.” With that I sent an emergency alert to Allura.

 

 

 

 

“ _ **I am so sorry, Lance.” I cried as I looked at Lance’s bleeding chest.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry lol


	4. Chapter 4: Video Games

_**Pidge’s POV:** _

 

I tried to carry Lance to the ship but I couldn’t so Hunk came down and helped. I couldn’t help the tears from falling as I watched Lance in the pod. “It’s all my fault.” I mumbled. “It isn’t your fault. You didn’t see them and it was too late after he said something.” Shiro said patting my shoulder.

 

I sat on my bed and looked at the video game system I made. I smiled, _Lance and I play whenever we have free time. It’s one of the things we have in common._

 

_**I laughed as I smacked the back of Lance’s head, “Lance if you don’t get off me I’ll bite you.” Lance chuckled, “Bet.” He was laying on top of me basically crushing me so I would lose the game we were playing. I went up and bit on his hand (not hard though) and he almost threw the controller across the room. I laughed as he got off me putting his hand up in defense.** _

 

It was about midnight when I walked into the pod room. I looked over at Lance, “I’m so sorry..” I sat down beside his pod and fell asleep.

 

_ **The Next Day** _

 

I woke up to find I had a cover on. I looked up to see Lance’s pod was empty and beside me slept Lance. I squealed and hugged Lance which woke him up. “Pidge jeez, trying to almost kill me 2 times now?” Lance groaned. “Ah! Sorry,” I got off him, “I was just happy to see you.” Lance smiled at me, “You shouldn’t have worried so much, you guys got me to the pod.” I looked down, “I know but I was worried you wasn’t going to wake up.” Tears fell from my cheeks as I looked back at him, “W-Why are you crying?” He looked worried I had gotten hurt or something.

 

 

 

“ _ **I’m sorry for almost killing you. They whole time I was worried you were going to die. I thought maybe we were too late. Seeing you out of the pod and completely fine makes me happy. Lance, you make me happy.”**_


	5. The Great Mission Part 1

_ **Pidge’s POV:** _

 

We have been in space for a while now. Lotor is currently our prisoner since He is wanted in the Galra empire by his Father. Lotor is helping us clear Galra bases and it’s going fine until one day.

 

“You can’t be serious!?” I yelled at Lotor and the other paladins. I was just told I had to go on a dangerous mission ALONE because only Green could do it.

 

“If we go, we would only make the mission worse.” Shiro tried to speak to me calmly.

I slammed my hand on the glass and screamed at Lotor, “Are you trying to get me killed!?”

 

Lotor didn’t flinch as he looked at me, “I assure to you, I do not want you dead. There is no other way than to send you alone.” He looked at Allura.

 

Allura nodded, “Please do your best, Pidge.”

 

 

_ **Later That Day** _

 

I loaded my stuff into Green and sighed, _I can’t believe this. I shouldn’t go alone, there’s no way I’ll make it. I guess, I shouldn’t complain since they have faith and trust in me._

 

“Be careful out there okay, Pidge?” Lance said smiling at me. I nodded and gave him a hug before waving to everyone. With that, I left.

 

I looked at the coordinates that Lotor told me and sighed. _I wish Lance came with me._ Green chuckled, **_You could have added some technical stuff to Blue and allowed her paladin to come._ **

 

“Last time I checked, I didn’t have a say in the mission.” I said out loud. Green said nothing. I looked at the passing planet, it was completely destroyed. _How am I going to get the prisoners even with the cloak?_

 

“Lotor said it would take a few hours to get to the planet so I’m gonna take a nap. Green, wake me up when we get there.” I spoke as I grabbed my blanket.

 

_ **Back at the Castle** _

 

_ **Lance’s POV:** _

 

I scratched my head as I looked at the video game. “This game isn’t that fun without Pidge.” I turned off the game and laid on my bed. I looked up at my ceiling smiling. _Wonder what Pidge is doing right now?_

 

 

**_“_ _ ¿Qué es este extraño sentimiento que tengo por ella?” _ **


	6. The Great Mission Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so lateeee!!! I've been horribly busy with school and my computer had problems!

_ **PIDGE'S POV:** _

 

I yawned as I opened my eyes after green told me we are arriving. My eyes widened as I watched green land on a basically completely destroyed planet. I spotted the prisoner’s place and put the invisibility cloak on green before heading in. “They are on the right while the guards are on the left. If I follow Lotor’s directions I can get the prisoner’s safe very soon.” We flew backwards as cloak came off so the guards didn’t see.

 

We landed on the top of the place, I cut into the ceiling and put a ladder down. One by one every prisoner went up into green and we flew up using invisibility in case the guards noticed.

 

“I brought all prisoner’s back to their homelands.” I looked at Allura through the video call. She nodded, “Good, return back safe! Goodbye.” I laid back as I waited for us to be at the castle.

 

I was awaken by a loud crash and a shake, I looked out and saw galra ships shooting at me. “Crap!” I grabbed the controls and shot back at the ship destroying it. “Green are we close to the castle?” I asked as I shot another ship. _We have about five minutes till we arrive._ “Let’s hurry and lose these ships so we don’t lead them to the castle.” We flew a little off track and ended up losing the ships. I headed back on track to the castle.

 

_ **LANCE’S POV:** _

 

Green landed and Pidge walked out sighing. I ran over to her and hugged her, “We noticed you went off trail! What happened?” She let me go and spoke softly, “Galra ships attacked me on the way back so I had to lose them.” Hunk smiled, “Lance was scared to death that something horrible happened.” I blushed, “No I wasn’t!” Pidge chuckled and walked out of the room.


	7. Dreams

_ **LANCE’S POV:** _

 

“ _Katie be careful!” I look over to see a mother and daughter. The daughter—who I assume is Katie—ran over and looked up at the night sky._

 

“ _I wonder if Dad and Matt are up there working?” Katie smiled at her mother._

 

_I sat on the swing seat and watched Katie look up at the stars. “Your father and Matt is doing just fine, trust me.” Her mother hugged her and walked over to the swing I was at._

 

_Her mom leaned against the swing not looking at me, “Katie, someday you are going to save the world just like your father and brother.”_

 

 

I gasped for air as I shot up in bed, I wiped a layer of sweat off my forehead. “What kind of dream-” I looked over at my clock, 5:00 A.M. _Crap! I was going to meet up with Pidge at 4:30!_

 

I slipped my slippers on and rushed out of my room with my phone in hand. I looked down at my messages.

 

_**4:50 a.m.** _

_**Pigeon: Are you going to stand me up?** _

 

I groaned as I ran into the kitchen and there sat Pidge. I put my hands on the counter as I gasped for air.

 

_ **PIDGE’S POV:** _

 

_Should I tell him about the dream I had?_

 

I opened my mouth to say something but he stopped me, “Katie.”

 

I froze, _did he use my real name?_ “Y-Yes?”

 

Lance looked at me and smiled, “I knew I heard your name somewhere.” I looked at him confused. “Do you remember a long time ago, you were with Matt and you pointed at the rockets because you wanted to see them.”

 

My eyes widened, I remember that day like it was yesterday, “Yes I do why?”

 

Lance walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder, “I was laying in the grass looking at the water and trying to forget my family. I heard your voice and what you said about the rockets. Pidge, you started my love for space. YOU are the reason why I joined the garrison.”

 

I stood frozen like a deer in headlights then I smiled, “Lance if we are revealing secrets than I’ll spill everything just for you.”


	8. The Confession

_ **PIDGE’S POV:** _

 

I gulped before I spilled my heart to Lance, “Ever since we met at the Garrison I’ve loved you. I started getting dreams about my past before Voltron and you were everywhere. I remember seeing you at the library picking up space books. I remember thinking how cute you were while you rambled to a friend about coding and stuff. I never realized how much of my life you were in until I got you heard on our mission.”

 

Lance stared surprised and unable to speak. I continued, “I felt so guilty that I waited for you to get better right outside the pod. I didn’t want to leave your side again but then I went on another mission, this time I was alone. I missed you the whole time I was on the mission, I expectantly missed playing video games with you.”

 

Lance smiled, “You’re such a dork, Pidge.” He walked over and kissed me.

 

The kiss was rough but at the same time gentle? It was a small kiss yet it made my heart almost jump out of my chest. “I missed everything about you while you were gone on the mission also.” Lance smirked.

 

I was about to speak up when I heard Hunk, “So when is the wedding?” We turned to see everyone smiling at us. Shiro spoke up, “I knew this was going to happen soon enough.”

 

Lance and I shared a smile and I said, “Maybe when we get to Earth, we can have a wedding?” Everyone laughed, “You’re gonna have to ask your parents first,” Shiro patted me on the back and hugged me and Lance.

 

 

 

_**“They will say Yes anyway, won’t they Katie?”** _

_**“Of course, Lance.”** _


End file.
